1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for treating skin to both cleanse and revitalize the skin and, in particular, to a method for treating skin through the use of hot moisture.
2. Background of the Invention
It has long been known that warm moisture is good for the skin and improves the complexion. However, heretofore the methods and apparatus for applying warm moisture to skin have ranged from being uncomfortable to being dangerous. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 686,670 to Fitzgerald shows a device in which live steam is applied directly to the face, head and scalp. Clearly misuse of such a device could cause serious injuries. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,758,286 to Larson and 2,252,423 to Baddour both show electrically heated masks which are to be placed over the face to supply heat thereto. These devices do not provide the necessary moisture to the skin and could become dangerous if used in conjunction with moisture. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,614,189 to MacKenzie and 5,879,379 to Mason et al both show facial packs which can be used to apply either heat of cold to facial areas. However, both devices lack the capacity to provide moisture to the treated areas of the skin.